Thank you
by amyanime
Summary: just a fluffy little romance story for my friend Kristine. i think its a lot better than my other one. i also luv this paring...even tho it is an OC. but  she's kewl so...yea. parings: KakashiXOC. oneshot. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

KorosameiXKakashi Fanfic! Beware, there is fluff…

I've had this idea for a while now and I just wanted it to get on paper, mostly because I wanted to write a fluffy story for our posse's favorite Kakashi fangirl! U go Koro-chan!!

It was the middle of the night and the full moon was high in the cloudless sky along with a trillion of shimmering stars. Korosamei had gone out for some midnight training but mostly just to get out of the same room as Ayumi with her snoring like a foghorn…

Korosamei looked up at the night sky, her stone village headband glinting in the moon's glow under her brown bangs. "Beautiful…" she whispered.

She caught a glimpse of her watch as she ran her fingers through her auburn hair. It read 3:37. "SHIT! Is that the time?! Its gonna be dawn in two hours!!"

She hurried and gathered up all her equipment and stuffed it into her pouch and kunai holster hurriedly and ran to get back to her and the girls' apartment. The particular training ground she had chosen tonight was one who's path back to her apartment lead through the clearing with the memorial stone that named all the shinobi that were KIA during the Kuubi's rampage. As she came up to the memorial stone's clearing she spotted someone standing in front of the stone. His back was turned but she saw the jonin vest and a tilted cone of silver hair…

Korosamei stopped in her tracks on a branch of a tree ten feet away from the clearing hoping Kakashi hadn't heard her. If he did hear her he didn't show any sign of it. He was standing there, absorbed in his thoughts; his silver hair seemed to glow in the moonlight…

Suddenly she felt like a rabid fangirl stalker…why was she watching him like this? Well duh, she liked him. That much was certain, but for a jonin like him to not hear her in the middle of the silent night with her paying no attention to how much noise she was making? He must be really out of it…something must be wrong…

"I know you're there, Korosamei-san…" Kakashi said without turning.

"EEEEP!!" Korosamei whispered. _Busted…_

"Did you come to try to steal my Come Come Paradise again?" he reached into his pouch and took out the supposedly perverted book and held it up over his head. "Here…you can borrow it…just don't mess it up."

Ok something was definitely wrong. Kakashi **never** let Korosamei borrow his book no matter how much or how nicely she asked.

She jumped down behind Kakashi with a worried expression. "Kakashi-sensei…are you all right?"

He turned to her and stuck the book out in front of her. "Here, take it."

She looked at the book then back up at Kakashi. His visible eye was half-lidded and bloodshot and the rim was slightly red and puffy.

_He's been crying…_ she thought.

Korosamei pushed the book down and looked Kakashi in the eye. "I didn't ask to borrow the book…I asked if you were ok."

He turned away. "I'm fine."  
"Don't lie to me, Kakashi-sensei."

He was silent.

"Hey, I might not be able to do anything about it but I can at least listen…just give me a chance."

He sighed and turned back to her with sadness in his eye. "All right."

So he told her…everything. Obito, Rin, how he lost his eye, how he gained a new one…but mostly how he thought it was all his fault.

Korosamei looked at the ground trying to take in all the things Kakashi said. "No wonder you're so distant…you don't want to see your friends die again."

"So…Korosamei-san? I haven't really told-" Kakashi started.

"You don't even have to ask. I won't tell anyone, Kakashi. I-I mean sensei!" Korosamei looked at the ground blushing.

Kakashi smiled and looked up at the starry sky; the horizon was starting to turn pink. "It's ok. And technically you were never my student and you already seem to be at Jonin level in some areas so you can call me Kakashi if you want."

Korosamei looked up with a deeper shade of red coming across her cheeks. "B-but I could never do that!! It would just feel weird…" she looked at the ground again.


	2. Chapter 2

He laughed and looked at her completely red face, his smile hidden beneath his mask.

She glanced at him then looked up. "What?"

"Nothing…but now that I think of it…"

"What sensei?"

"Close your eyes."

She looked at him, confused.

He smiled. "What? You trust me, right?"

"Y-yes! Of course!"

"Then…" he prompted.

"O-oh, sorry…" she closed her eyes immediately.

She felt him pull down her headband so that it was covering her eyes. _What is he…?_

Her thought was cut short when she felt the warmth of Kakashi's lips press against hers. Her eyelids flew open behind her headband in surprise. _N-no way…he-he's kissing me…Kakashi is actually __**kissing **__me!_

She felt her face flush with pleasure and she leaned into meet the kiss. After about 8 more seconds of pulse-raising bliss they parted. Kakashi pushed her headband back up on her forehead and she saw him just finish pulling up his mask.

By this time Korosamei's face was completely red and her lips had taken on a slightly pinker hue. "W-why did you…?"

"I wanted to thank you."

"Is that how you thank everybody?"

She just knew he was smirking. "Don't insult my intelligence, Koro-san. I knew u had a crush on me."

If it was possible, Korosamei's blush deepened. "Y-you did?"

"Mmhmm." He nodded. "So, like I said, thank you."

"A-anytime!"

He chuckled and stood up to leave but he stopped and turned to her again. "Um, they would probably think this was inappropriate so if you could not tell anyone, especially not the girls, I'd be much obliged. "

"Sure."

"Thanks," he gave a little wave. "See you tomorrow, Koro-chan."

She felt a weight on her lap. He had left his Come Come Paradise with her. She took the book and stood, hugging it to her chest.

_The girls wouldn't believe me anyway…_

FIN. XD!!


End file.
